


Vid: Sunset and Shadow

by thingswithwings



Category: Advantageous (2015)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Swap, Fanvid, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, WisCon Premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: Advantageous by Jennifer Phang is one of my favourite scifi films of all time. I wanted to explore the complicated issues of body, family, and identity that it grapples with. Vid was originally made as a premiere for the WisCon vidparty in May of 2017.
Relationships: Gwen & Jules
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Vid: Sunset and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Music is Il Tramonto by Ennio Morricone.

[Download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tcdt07hk1brdh63/Advantageous_-_Sunset_and_Shadow_by_thingswithwings.mp4/file)


End file.
